


Looking for him (A future Girl meets world)

by Writer4u



Category: Girl Meets World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer4u/pseuds/Writer4u





	Looking for him (A future Girl meets world)

Lucas POV  
Riley texted me this morning along with Farkle, Smakle, and Zay.   
(this is how it went)

Riley  
Hey guys I have a surprise for you meet me at Topanga’s at 3’oclock 

Farkle  
What's up Riley, what's the surprise

Riley   
You will just have to come see

Smackle  
I will be there 

Zay  
Ok I will come but no scary surprises little missy

Riley  
It is not scary and I think you will like her

Lucas  
HER!?!?

Riley   
Oops I already said too much see you guys there

I got off my phone and started to get dressed. It was already 11 o’clock so I headed down stairs. Zay was downstairs making himself a sandwich. “Hey” I said to him as I opened the fridge and pulled out the milk. Zay and I were roommates. “Morning” he said “Who do you think Riley is surprising us with? Do you think she made a new friend? Ooooo what if Maya is back in town. Or she is setting you up on a date, Lucas. OR what if the her was a new pet she got. But that wouldn’t-” “I don't think it is an animal Zay” I said interrupting him. Whatever it or she is Riley is excited to show us and if it was Maya he would have straight up told us because we all miss her.” “ I don’t know Maya might have told Riley not to tell anyone she was back.” “Whatever man.” I said as I sat down on the couch but I secretly had doubts if it was Maya or not since when she ran off we were fighting.

〜Time Skip〜

It was 2:45 when I got Topanga’s I saw Topanga talking to a short, blonde girl who reminded me of Maya a little. I sat down waiting for Riley when Farkle and Smakle walked in. Those two have been inseparable since he proposed. It was 2:50 when Riley walked out of the bathroom and sat down with us. “Where is Zay?” She asked. Just then Zay walked through the door and came over. “Ok” Riley said, “Now that we are all here, there is someone I want you to see.” She made a little hand motion towar Topanga and the blonde girl whom she was talking to turned around. My jaw dropped. All of ours did except for Riley’s. “Maya?” said Fakle. He was confused, we all were that when I noticed something. Maya had these shocking blue eyes that made the sky wish that they were that blue but this girl who was now laughing had green eyes. Though everything looked exactly like Maya. Even the way she held herself. “No” she said, still laughing a little “Maya is my mother, I am Sabrina her daughter.” “You look a lot like Maya” said Smackle “I have heard that one before Smackle.” She said. “How do you know our names?” said Zay “I know all of your names and nicknames.” She said looking at me while she said the last part “My mother told me all about you before I came here. Your Zay, your Smackle, your Farkle, and you are Lucas or as my mother used to call you Huckleberry Ranger Rick Friar.” We all end up laughing. And I thought whoever her father is they must be proud.

Writer’s Notes  
A little bit longer today. Tomorrow is Farkle. This chapter took so long and I had writers block a lot. Tell me if you want the chapters longer and I might be able to do that. Also what if I do more than 1 POV per chapter. Would you guys like that? Comment below who you think Sabrina’s father is. Clue: What color are Sabrina’s eyes?  
Yours truly- Angel


End file.
